Crusade Gone Awry Ch 05
by hotboy21
Summary: A sorcerer modifies his human doll for his twisted pleasures. This is the last chapter of this story I should be coming out with a new story later today or by next week.


BE SURE TO LEAVE A COMMENT! THEY GIVE ME LIFE!

(WARNING: This one is WEIRD. This chapter contains: mind control, dolls, creampies, impregnation, latex, toys, a detachable penis, body modification, piercings, gender-bender, transformation, anal, M/F/F, and uh...ejaculating with someone else's sperm. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

Just like Renard had fallen when he slept, he abruptly sat up awake. It was so sudden that Talia practically jumped out of her skin. For a few moments, the fox-man made a series of high-pitch chirping and whining noises. Then he opened his mouth and gave out a huge yawn. As he rubbed his eyes he turned to look at Talia.

"Oh? You still here?" he asked.

"What was that?" Talia asked, half-laughing.

"Fennec noises." Renard replied flatly. "Sometimes my tribe makes them when we first wake up. Apparently real fennec foxes make ear-splitting noises like that too, though I've never seen one. Is it morning?"

"Yeah, just daybreak."

Renard cocked his eyebrow. "You sat there all night?"

"It's fine. I can sleep sitting up."

"Wha...? You can!?"

"It's a soldier thing. You get so busy for days and nights at a time that you learn to fall asleep in all kinds of positions. I got a few hours, I'll be fine."

"You continue to amaze Talia." The fox-man stood up and began dusting off his clothes. Then to Talia's amusement, he began to seemingly preen himself. He began to carefully pluck each hair of his fur, trying to get the sand out of them. It must be how he groomed himself.

"Hey, listen." Talia began. Renard turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"Hm?" the fox-man asked, his eyebrow back up. "Oh. The monster thing. It's fine, don't worry about it. Hamid called me way worse and he's basically like my brother."

"All the same, I shouldn't have said it. I apologize."

"Well if you insist, you're forgiven. My people don't handle lack of sleep very well. I've heard stories of members of my tribe that have lost their mind after only four days of no sleep. I got plenty now, so I'll be fine."

At that moment, the flap of the tent fluttered open. Talia instantly went stiff as a soldier marched inside. The captain was dressed in little clothing and she was with Renard first thing in the morning. It didn't take a genius to draw the wrong conclusion. As if to illustrate that fact, the soldier froze, staring at her with wide eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Got a problem?" Renard snapped.

The soldier flinched and turned to the fox-man. "Oh...uh...no sir."

"Captain Talia was ordered to keep track of me." Renard continued. "That's what she's doing here. Do not go spreading any unnecessary rumors, or you might have to explain to Colonel Lionheart why you're slandering a soldier following orders, got it?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." the soldier replied. "Colonel Lionheart wants to see you immediately."

"Let me guess," Renard began. "someone else is missing."

"Yes sir."

The fox-man closed his eyes and sighed. "Of course. Alright, I'll be there shortly. Go about your business." The soldier bowed and then left. Renard turned back to Talia. "You better get going before more soldiers get the wrong idea."

"That's probably wise." she replied, standing up. "Thanks Renard. I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too Talia. Now I've got to go meet Colonel Grumpy."

A short time late Renard entered Colonel Lionheart's tent. The only two people inside were the colonel himself and a very nervous Catarina. Fortunately, Renard was in much better control of himself this time.

"You called for me colonel?" Renard asked, putting on a smile.

"First Lieutenant Eliza Bevens did not return from her search mission." Lionheart growled. "I have lost another officer."

"That one did seem a tad unstable." the fox-man replied. "Colonel, you might not like this idea, but I think we need to keep moving. Your troops have this habit of wandering off by themselves and getting picked off. I'm not saying it's their fault, but it's probably going to keep happening if we stay in one place."

Lionheart narrowed his eyes. He had prepared for a fight, but Renard was calm and collected. What he said mostly made sense as well. He didn't trust the fox-man, but it wasn't as if he had a choice otherwise.

"I don't like losing my officers." the colonel finally said.

"I don't suspect you would, all the same, your army is still intact, and we have somewhat of a long journey to the next oasis. I know you hate abandoning them, but sending out more search parties will lose you more troops."

"On that, at least, we agree. You said the path to the next oasis is clear?"

"I walked there without a single trouble."

"Let's pray that remains true. As soon as we complete the muster call, you will lead us there. Now prepare to move out."

Eliza Bevens had followed the hellhound for the entire day and into the night. For his part, the hound didn't seem to regard her with any suspicion or aggression. He merely kept plodding along, as if she was nothing to worry about. When they came to a collection of cliffs and rocks however, he rounded a corner, and then he was gone.

The lieutenant stopped for a moment and her jaw dropped. She whipped her head around, but didn't find a single clue of the legendary monster. All of those hours of following the hellhound, hoping to get a chance for him to stay still so she could sketch him, seemingly came to nothing. Despite the fact that it was night, she decided to search around the large rocks, some as big as a castles. The more she searched, the more aggravated she became. There was now sign of him, no hair, no tracks, nothing. He had completely vanished. Could hellhounds use magic? She had never heard of anything like it.

Finally defeated after hours of searching in the blackness of the night, Eliza sighed and sat on a nearby rock. She had gone very far out of her way, ignored her search mission, and basically disobeyed orders to get a look at this hellhound, for nothing. She could return to the army, but she would need a good explanation for running off. Maybe she was captured? But by what? How did she get away. She sighed again, then heard a slight sound off to her left. She turned her head.

Pigmen, four of them, heavily armed, were attempting to sneak up on her. One of them had briefly tapped his foot against a rock by mistake. Everyone froze. Eliza could feel something cold run through her. These creatures were big and bulky, larger than most men back home. On top of that, each of them were armed with axes and swords. She couldn't possibly fight all four of them at once. Ever so slowly, she began to shuffle off of the rock, and onto her feet. Each of the pigmen turned and looked at each other. Then one turned towards her and let out a squeal.

They all charged at her at once. Eliza turned and began bolting as fast as she could through the desert. After running for some distance, she turned her head to see how close they were. They were gaining on her, fast. Despite their huge size, their pace was inhuman. Their feet kicked up huge plumes of sand behind them as their claws dug into the ground with every step. They were built for this, she was not. Eliza's desperate eyes scanned the rocks as she fled through them. She needed to place to hide, a place to defend herself from. As she rounded a bend, she spotted a hole at the bottom of a cliff. Knowing this was either the right decision or the worst decision, Eliza dove for it.

It was just big enough for her to fit through, and once she got her head inside, she saw the tiny cave beyond it was barely enough for her. She shimmied and scuttled until she popped inside. It was so small, she had to stay on all fours. She managed to turn herself around, hoping that the pigmen didn't see her.

They either had seen her or they smelled her, as the first thing she saw was a pig-like nose snorting at the entrance. Feeling panicked, Eliza took her sword and jabbed it forward. It struck the pigman in the nose, causing it to squeal. Much to her shock, the pigman didn't fight back. Instead, she saw fingers. They were clawing at the entrance of the tiny cave. They were trying to make the opening bigger! Eliza stabbed at the digits, earning more squeals. They pulled away, and then there was silence. The lieutenant tried to catch her breath as she waited for their next attack. They could easily stab at her through the hole, why didn't they try? It would probably kill her eventually...

She felt her gust tighten as she came to a realization: they didn't want to kill her. They wanted to take her...as a captive. If they stabbed into the cave they could gravely injure her. They didn't want that. They wanted her whole...and ready to go. Eliza could feel fear seize her gut as she heard loud banging noises on the rock all around her. They were trying to chisel into the cliff, so they could get to her. For many tense minutes, Eliza expected the tiny cave to crumble and for their grubby paws to seize her. Instead she heard the sound of something metal snapping. One of their weapons must have broke. There were then many grunts, growls, and squeals. The pigmen were talking, probably forming a plan. Eliza gazed out of her tiny opening, expecting some sort of attack. Instead, she heard the sound of heavy creatures hitting the sand. She could see from their shadows that they were sitting, trading things around that could be water skins or food.

They were waiting her out. Eliza groaned and put her face to the ground. How was she supposed to get out of this? All they had to do was wait until she was too exhausted to fight back, then they would just pull her out. That would only take a few days in the blazing heat. She would be nothing but their plaything. Eliza turned and put her cheek against the floor, lamenting her fate. All that effort to find a hellhound, and now no one would ever know that they still exist. It was all she ever wanted, to discover new and interesting creatures, and now she was trapped.

The crusader army moved on without Eliza. They crossed the desert, guided by Renard to the next oasis. Just as he promised, there were no problems, just dunes of sand and the occasional rock outcroppings. Once they arrived, the crusaders were a little disappointed with what they found. It was small, with only a few palm trees and some grass. It would do for refilling their water supplies, but little else. Shortly after they arrived, the sun set and the crusaders made camp. That was when Renard gave them an exhaustive list of instructions: Don't leave camp. Don't touch anything. Don't pet the rabbits. Don't take off your armor. Finally, don't eat anything you can't identify. With that, the camp fell into sleep, most of them anyway.

Talia entered Renard's tent, this time wearing her armor. She made sure no one would see her, so those rumors wouldn't spread. When she crossed the tent flap, she found the fox-man sitting on the floor, studying a map. The captain paused for a few moments, a little confused.

"Is that a map?" she asked. Renard lowered half of the parchment and gave her a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah? And?"

"You had a map this whole time!?"

Renard narrowed his eyes and turned the piece of paper around. Talia could see that it was a rough sketch, and it wasn't complete.

"I'm making a map." Renard stated. "The fennec tribe never drew maps because we didn't want people horning in on our business. I've decided to change that."

"Oh." Talia said. "Sorry."

Renard flipped the map back around. "There are some problems with it though..."

Talia walked over and sat beside him. "Like what?"

"Well, believe it or not the oases change every few decades."

"Wha...for real?"

"Yep. They dry up in one place and pop back up some where else. This one here is about dry. Pretty soon, it won't be a pit stop anymore. On top of that, the dangers constantly change. Fifty years ago, pigmen weren't even a problem. Now they are everywhere. A map might not be so useful after all."

"Huh." was all Talia said.

Renard sighed and lowered the map to his lap. "You didn't come here to talk about maps though, did you?"

"No. I didn't." she admitted. "While we were marching I was thinking...about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, the demon king in particular. Renard, do you think we stand a chance against him?"

There was a pause before Renard answered. "I have no idea, I've never met him."

"You have to have some idea of how powerful he is."

"Powerful enough to make everything in the desert yield to him I guess. Honestly, I've only heard the legends."

"What do the legends say?"

There was another pause. "They're not important."

"Renard...!"

"Listen, Talia, they make up all kinds of stories. Some say he's ten feet tall, others say he can fly, and some others even say that he's a myth we made up. In all honesty I don't know what to believe."

"You're leading an army to him. Won't he be mad at you?"

"...He might be."

"You're not worried he'll kill you?" There was yet another pause. This one made Talia's guts twist in a knot. She remembered what Renard had told her before. His lot in life had been chosen for him. Everyone viewed him as a philandering fox, and even if he went back to his tribe that wouldn't change. He was stuck in his life...unable to escape. "Renard...do you want him to...?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Renard scoffed. "I just wanted to brush up on my desert skills!"

"What for? You live in the city."

"Hey, do I question you about why you're here in the desert?"

"Actually you have."

"Well I shouldn't have." Renard lifted his map back up, trying to end the conversation. He desperately tried to ignore the fact that Talia was staring at him with her sapphire-blue eyes. He licked his lips nervously and his eyes raced all over the map. Talia continued to stare. Finally, she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Renard jumped, but didn't do anything.

"You're my only friend Renard." Talia said. "Friends don't leave each other, right?"

Renard gulped. "I guess."

"If you die, I'll never forgive you."

The fox-man's eyes glanced upwards for a moment. "The desert makes no promises."

Much to Renard's shock, Talia raised her hands, grabbed his face, and turned him towards her. His brown eyes stared into her blue ones.

"Renard. Why did you come out here?"

The fox-man's mouth twitched for a few moments, words escaping him. "You were cute so..."

"You don't follow a cute girl to certain death. Why did you come out here?"

"My people came from the desert, why can't I just go back to it? What? I need some deep, emotional reason I want to come back here? I just went! What difference does it make?"

"It makes a difference to me." Talia inched her face closer to his. Much to her surprise, Renard scooted away, putting enough distance between them that she couldn't reach him anymore.

"There's...there's this other tribe!" Renard spat.

"Other tribe?" Talia asked.

"Yes, another fox-man tribe. We are the fennecs. They were the dark-eyed tribe. They were darker in color, with black fur around their eyes nose. They...they don't have castes. They were known to accept runaways from the fennec tribe. I wanted to look for them, okay? Happy now?" Renard turned back to his map, trying to ignore her staring at him again.

"And if...you couldn't find them...?"

"Talia, I don't nag you, don't nag me." Renard said firmly. The captain could see that the fox-man was actually becoming angry. His face had turned a little red. It didn't matter how many times she poked at the spot, Renard wasn't going to give her anymore information. Talia cast her eyes to the ground for a moment. Then she scooted a little closer to him, tilted over and put her head in his lap. Renard lifted his hands and gazed down at her with a confounded expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"If you die Renard, I'll be sad." she said. "You don't want to make a cute girl sad, do you?"

The fox-man blinked a few times dumbly. "Are you using your looks to try and get something out of me?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't die."

"Talia..."

"Promise me Renard, or we're not friends."

The fox-man's jaw snapped shut. He seemed to debate it for a few moments.

"Fine Talia. I promise I won't die."

"Good." she said. She then turned over, so that she wasn't looking at Renard anymore, but still laid in his lap. It almost looked as if she were mad at him. Renard scoffed and returned to his map. Talia didn't move for a long time.

The next day, the army was on the move yet again. This time, at least, they didn't lose anyone in the night. There was something Renard was hiding from them however. They were about at the point where the people of Tarbat stopped. Sure, the fennecs knew of some oases beyond, but that information was decades old. The oases may have disappeared. As the army marched by a rather large rock, Renard, quite nimbly, jumped up the side and climbed it. At the top he put his paw over the top of his eyes, trying to get a better view. He was hoping to see another oasis, but instead only found more desert. He really hoped he could have an answer for where to go next, rather than a guess. Colonel Lionheart was liable to try and slice him up.

"Renard!" a voice cried. The fox-man whipped his head around to see that further down the line, a group of soldiers had stopped moving. They had gathered around something. Equally as nimble, Renard jumped down the rock and dashed over. When he went through the crowd, he found they had congregated around a skeleton. It appeared to have a human upper body, but a horse-like lower body. The fox-man trotted over to it and gazed down at it, actually kind of somber.

"Is that...?" one of the soldiers asked.  
"Yeah. It's the skeleton of a centaur." Renard admitted.

Abruptly, someone tore through the crowd. They ran over to Renard, an excited expression on his face.

"Centaurs? We finally found centaurs!?" It was Tay Rainground, the captain who was in charge of the pack animals. Much to Renard's horror, he had the same expression that Eliza had when she found a new creature.

"Uh...not exactly." Renard said.

"But these are their bones!" Tay cried. "They have to be around here, right!?"

"Look, clam down. I hate to tell you this, but the centaurs are gone."

Tay looked as if someone had just crushed his hopes and dreams. He slouched and his mouth gaped open. "What? What do you mean? Everyone knows there are centaurs here!"

"I hate to break this to you, but they went extinct a long time ago. In the last crusade, these evil snapping trees rampaged through the desert, and nearly wiped them out. The pigmen wiped out the rest."

"But...but you don't know for sure!" Tay cried a little petulantly. Renard sighed, marched over to Tay, and put his hand on the crusader's shoulder.

"Listen, I don't want to be the killer of dreams, I know you're the horse guy and everything, but trust me. My tribe was allied with literally the last twelve of them. They went down fighting, as centaurs loved to do. They're gone. It happens in the desert."

Tay gazed at the ground. Renard actually felt a little bad. It really did look like he crushed the poor guy's greatest desire. The crusader finally nodded, turned around, and walked away. When Tay was finally away Renard gazed up at the sky and gave a deep sigh.

"Good grief these people!" he shouted. He turned back around to the centaur's bones. In truth, the fennecs and the centaurs had an understanding between them. If they were to find the bodies of any fallen, it was their duty to bury them. Even though there were no longer any centaurs, that didn't mean the promise was broken. Renard sighed again, marched over to the bones, and began scooping sand onto the body. It wasn't proper, but

The fox-man stopped. It felt like bone, but it was not from the centaur's body. Curious, Renard dug all around it to find a long line of bones. It almost looked like a spine. The fox-man picked them out of the sand, and surprisingly they were still stuck together. At the very end of them was an incredibly hard spike, that almost appeared to be made of metal. An ever-so-slowly look of horror began to come over the fox-man's face. It wasn't a spine. It was a...!

"Oh no...!" Renard said. Sweat began to pour down his face. He turned and bolted towards the front of the army. He was so fast that many soldiers gawked after him, shocked that he could truly move that fast. In an incredibly short amount of time, he arrived at the front. He even brushed by Colonel Lionheart.

"Watch it!" the commander shouted. Renard ignored him. He climbed a nearby dune, giving him a better view of the direction they were going. He instantly felt a tight pain in his stomach. Littered all around the desert in front of them...were the bones of many people and creatures, glittering in the sunlight. Renard's stomach turned over. This was bad, very bad. He turned and bolted back to Colonel Lionheart, who was glaring at him angrily.

"I hope you have a good explanation-" the colonel began.

"Colonel! You have to stop!" the fox-man shouted.

"What? What are you babbling about?"

"Assassin weevils! We're marching into the territory of assassin weevils! You have to turn back!"

Lionheart flinched and looked offended. "Are you mad!? We've come this far, we're not stopping!"

"You don't understand! I already found the bones of one of their rostrums, their mouths! They can pierce through any armor! If you walk into them, you'll be slaughtered!" Renard then paused, then gazed off to the right. "Oh my god...that's it! That's why the desert is so messed up! The assassin weevils pushed the pigmen out of the central desert...they attacked all the other species...it was in front of me the whole time!"

"Start making sense!" Lionheart demanded angrily.

"Listen! Assassin weevils are creatures that live under the sand. They have these mouths that look like tails, but they are strong and sharp! They can pierce through armor and they will drag you under the sand and eat you! If you go over that ridge you'll see all the bones they left behind! You have to go back! You can't keep going!"

Lionheart scoffed, a wave of his hand. "Animals die all the time in the desert. You don't know for certain!"

"I found some of their bones! You don't understand! These things are lethal!"

"We are soldiers! We can take it!"

"Don't be a fool!"

The commander took a step forward and put his face in Renard's. Lionheart's face was turning red. "Don't you dare insult me, you monster! What is it? Lost your nerve? Afraid of meeting the demon king?"

"Lionheart, you hired me to guide your troops! Listen to your guide! Those assassin weevils will rip you to pieces! If you keep going you will all die!"

"We are prepared to die fighting the demon king!"

"You won't even make it to the demon king! You're going to be lunch!"

The column of soldiers had stopped during the argument, and now they were gawking. Renard and Lionheart were having a screaming fight in front of everyone. Their voices echoed around the area so loudly that many of the troops further back heard them. Captain Fenner was running up the line of soldiers, trying to get to the arguing pair.

"I've had it with you!" the colonel bellowed. "You have disrespected me, my troops, my mission, and now you expect us to quit!"

"I'm trying to save your life you idiot!"

Lionheart's hand darted towards his sword. Renard took a step backwards and put his hand on his own weapon. Talia was still a few paces away. She shrieked as the colonel drew his blade, knowing she would be too late...!

Lionheart cut something off of his belt. He raised it up and slammed it onto the sand below them. Gold coins slithered out of a bag, onto the hot ground.

"There's your pay!" the colonel shouted. "Your services are no longer wanted! Now get out of my sight!" He then turned and began marching through the sand. "Company move out!" After a few moments of hesitation, the column began to move, following after their commander.

"Colonel!" Renard shouted. He was ignored. The crusaders moved on without him. "Dammit!" The fox man turned around to see that Talia was right behind him, a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Despite being in obvious view of everyone else, Renard stepped forward and seized Talia's hands. He held them in front of him and stared into her eyes.

"Listen to me!" the fox-man cried. "That man is leading you to certain death! There are these creatures under the ground, called assassin weevils! They will pick you people apart! You have to turn back!"

Talia flinch. "Renard, I can't. I'm sworn to follow Colonel Lionheart until the end."

"He's leading you to the end!"

"I have a duty!"

"Your duty isn't to die!"

"Actually it is!"

Renard gazed up at the sky for a moment. He took a few deep breaths before turning back to the captain. "Talia please. You guys are marching into certain death. You won't even make it to the demon king, you're going to be ripped apart by some underground monsters. You can't be that foolish."

Talia stared into his brown eyes for a few moments, turmoil going on deep inside of her. She believed Renard, but at the same time, she had a duty to perform. She swore to go on this crusade until the end, no matter the cost.

"I'm sorry Renard. I can't-"

"You made me promise!" Renard shouted so loud she jumped. "You made me promise not to die! You can't do that and then just waste your life like that! You're the one who said that friends don't leave each other!"

Captain Fenner tightened her jaw. He hit her where it hurt. She had forced Renard to make that promise, and yet she was obeying orders to go off into certain death. The captain tried to think.

"I can't just run off, that would be desertion. Plus you could be wrong. You don't know."

Renard slouched and lowered his head. He briefly let go of her hands. He paced back and forth for a moment, puzzling her. Then he stood off to the side and showed her. He had trailed his tail in the sand, making a waving pattern in it.

"This pattern in the sand means the assassin weevils are nearby." he explained. "If you see this, I don't care what anyone says, you run. You're crusade will be over soon anyway. Find a reason to get away, and live. You made me promise, and I expect you to do the same, you got it?"

"Okay Renard, I will, but only if I see this." Talia said, pointing.

"I suppose that's all I can ask for." Renard replied.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well I can't go back to Tarbat, Adrum will kill me."

"Adrum? He's just a hundred year old guy. What threat is he to you?"

"You crusaders continually amaze me with how much you underestimate this place. No one here is "just" anything here. It doesn't matter. I'm going to head for the coast, see if I can find some tribes to hang out with."

"But you're not going to...?"

Renard's eyes snapped back to hers. "Are you?"

There was a tense silence.

"I'll try not to." she admitted.

"I guess...that's all I ask for." Renard muttered. "Good luck Talia." He turned and began marching in a different direction, lacking any and all energy as he climbed a dune.

"Wait! What about your money?"

"Don't want it. It's blood money." Renard cleared the dune, and disappeared into the desert. Talia stood and watched the point in which he vanished. She bit her lip and let her worry wash over her. She didn't know what would become of her, or Renard. She finally found a friend...and he was gone.

Back in the city of Tarbat, things were going along as usual. In Hamid's puppet shop, the last customer of the day was getting what she had requested. Hamid handed her the puppet which bore a striking resemblance to her husband. The woman, who had many features similar to a mouse, grinned, revealing her buck teeth.

"Finally!" she cried, taking it from over the counter. "I can finally get back at that cheating bastard!"

"Yes." Hamid replied with his own smile. "Just remember, you can control him with the puppet, but it's not capable of killing him."

"Don't need to. He just needs to suffer for a while!" the mouse-woman replied.

"I completely understand. Just remember, make sure Adrum NEVER finds it."

"Don't worry. I have a place I can keep it out of sight. Thank you so much!" The mouse-woman spun around and quickly marched out of the store.

"No problem!" Hamid said, following after her. The moment she left the store the sorcerer locked the door behind her. He took deep breath and sighed it out. It was always a risk selling an enchanted doll. If Adrum found it he would instantly know who made it. At the same time, if Hamid only sold regular puppets, he would barely be getting by. Puppet sorcerers used to be formidable and even commanded armies of dolls, but those days were long past. In fact, only Hamid himself actively used the magic. It had isolated him from nearly everyone but the outcast Renard...but it had also brought him such joy.

Hamid grinned and strolled into the back room. Dangling from strings coming from the ceiling was his own personal doll, Marisa. She was expressionless, as a doll usually was, but she could still feel everything. With a chuckle, Hamid squatted in front of her. There was a quiet humming coming from her nether regions. An enchanted device was stuck inside, vibrating. It had been there all day and was coated in the woman's juices. So much had come out that a puddle was below her feet.

"My, my, did we have fun today?" Hamid sang. "You must have cum at least ten times!" He reached out and grabbed the base of the device. He rotated it around. Marisa moaned and her legs quivered, showing that she was feeling pleasure. Hamid chuckled again. "You seem far more sensitive than before. I suppose this phase of the training is over. Want to move on to the next?"

Marisa didn't respond, mostly because she couldn't. She could moan, quiver in pleasure, and move ever so slightly, but Hamid controlled everything else. She was truly nothing more than a puppet. Hamid marched over to a box and extracted several things before returning. He grinned and held them up so Marisa could see. She let out a little groan. They were piercings, and a chain.

"I think it's time we decorate you, just like you're supposed to with a doll! Don't worry my dear. They have been enchanted to be clean and heal instantly. No possibility of infection!" Hamid grinned with his pearly teeth. "Now then, stick out your tongue."

The doll complied. Marisa opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Hamid grabbed the muscle with one hand and held up a barbell piercing with the other.

"On three my dear. One...two...three!" A streak of pain went through the paralyzed Marisa. Hamid stabbed the small needle through the middle of her tongue, and it came out the bottom. He screwed the other ball onto it. There wasn't even any blood. Just as he said, it healed instantly and she had a tongue piercing.

"Perfect, now, let's take a look at these breasts!" Marisa moaned, possibly out of protest. It didn't do any good. Hamid ran his hands over her large mounds and then cupped them. "Such lovely mounds. I think they deserve some gold as well!" Hamid took out two ring piercings with one hand. His other began to gently twist one of her nipples. It became hard in his hand, giving him an easier target. He opened the ring piercing and put it up to the hardened peak. "Ready my dear? One...two...three!" Another stab of pain and goosebumps broke out across Marisa's shiny flesh. Hamid's eyes lit up as he saw it.

"Oh! Are you enjoying the pain too? My, my, my! I had no idea you were such a masochist!" The sorcerer leaned over and took her newly-pierced nipple into his mouth. After soothing it with his tongue, he bit down onto the ring. He tugged it, pulling on her sensitive nub. Marisa gasped and more goosebumps flushed out over her body. Hamid chuckled and released it, enjoying the way her breast rippled when it snapped back into place.

"Now for the other." Hamid lifted the other piercing. Much to his surprise, the nipple was already hard. "So you are enjoying this! Well, no time to waste...one...two...!" Hamid stabbed it through her peak early. Marisa's body jerked and she moaned loudly. Hamid only cackled in delight.

"Ready for the next part? Let's get you down own off the ceiling shall we?" The sorcerer snapped his fingers. The strings instantly released Marisa, and she landed on her feet. Hamid still held a single ring piercing in his hand, as well as the gold chain. "Get on your back, and hold your legs open."

His doll moaned, but instantly obeyed. She laid on the floor and lifted her legs up, giving Hamid a perfect view of her folds and the vibrating device inside. Hamid reached out and seized it. Painfully slow, he drew it out of her. It was a long rod, made of the latex stuff he had invented. When it popped free of her pussy, one could see that it was long, constantly shuddering, and was practically dripping with her juices. The sorcerer licked along the long shaft, tasting the fluids of his puppet.

"Lovely taste." he said. He reached out with his fingers, and found her clit, happily engorged for attention. He obliged, twisting the tiny button with his index finger and thumb. It throbbed under his digits, enjoying the attention. Hamid grinned once again and brought the piercing forward. Marisa moaned loudly, know what was going to happen.

"Let's see how my masochistic doll enjoys this! One...two...three..." He didn't do it. Marisa seemed to relax for a moment. Then he stuck the needle through the sensitive organ. Marisa shrieked from her throat. Her pussy seemed to throb as a tiny squirt of her fluids came out and her entire body jerked for a few moments, before stopping

"Oh...that was just beautiful. Now, let's hook up the chain..." Hamid connected the chain between her clit ring and the two nipples ones. "Perfect. Now, stand up and let me get a good look." The doll instantly obeyed, standing in all of her naked glory. "Strike some poses for me." Marisa obeyed, alternately sticking out her chest and hips. She even turned around and spread her hips apart, giving him a perfect view of her asshole and pussy. "So lovely! I don't think I can hold back anymore." The doll turned back around. Hamid undid his belt, and his sizable erection popped free. "Let's put those piercings to good use! Let's start with the one on your tongue."

Without any resistance, Marisa dropped to her knees. She reached up with her hands and gripped the shaft. She opened her mouth and put the bulbous head inside. With a surprising amount of skill, she swirled her tongue around his glans, the bead of the piercing circling it alluringly. Hamid leaned his head back and moaned, incredibly pleased. The sensation of the piercing seemed to add another dimension to her blowjob. After coating the head in saliva, Marisa dropped her hands to his balls. She gently caressed and massaged them, as if they were precious. She began bobbing her head back and forth, all the while her pierced tongue coiled around the shaft. Soon his entire shaft was completely soaked in her spit.

"That's good." Hamid cooed. "Let's give the two boys some attention, huh?" Marisa lowered her head to his sack. One of her hands came up and began pumping his large shaft, keeping it hard. She opened her mouth and took one of his balls inside. She sucked it delicately, her beaded tongue massaging it. Her lips released it with an audible pop and her tongue swirled the area betwee . She then sucked the other, making sure she covered both.

"You've gotten so much better at that." Hamid said with a chuckle. "Alright, let's test out your throat." The doll obediently moved her mouth to the head of his shaft once again. Her face was completely flushed, likely out of humiliation. The sorcerer gently stroked her dark hair, as if she were his lover. He then seized the sides of her head. Lacking any kind of gentleness, his shaft pierced through her lips and stabbed into her throat. Hamid's balls slapped against her chin and the doll's nose was in his pubic hair. Marisa instantly gagged, but didn't fight at all. Her hands gently held onto his hips, as if anticipating more. The sorcerer pulled back, letting his human doll cough a little. He smiled, allowing her to catch her breath. Then he began pumping his hips against her face. His huge dick repeatedly pierced the back of her throat, giving him an amazing feeling. Marisa continued gagging, but didn't fight at all. In fact, her tongue teased the head of his shaft with every violent thrust. She ensured that the new piercing brushed by his sensitive flesh every time. It didn't matter if it hurt or she didn't like it. Her body wouldn't obey her. Hamid was in complete control. With one especially hard thrust, Hamid stayed in her throat. He groaned for a moment, then pulled his shaft free of her mouth. His doll panted, but said nothing. His dick pulsed eagerly, moments from blowing.

"Wooo! I really lucked out with you!" Hamid sang. "Why don't you get all all fours for me? That's your favorite position isn't it?" He was referring to the first time she had been taken in the shop, when his puppets filled her with their spunk and turned her into this doll. Marisa blushed once more in humiliation. She instantly assumed the position, her ass pointed to her master. She reached back with one of her hands, and spread her pussy lips apart. Her new piercing glimmered in the faint light and her juices dripped onto the floor, as if she were incredibly excited.

"Your pussy is so pretty..." Hamid said in a low voice. He brought his dark shaft to her entrance. The head of his dick rubbed against the pink flesh, coating him in her fluids. "No matter what I do to it, it stays such a pretty color," he pushed the head into the tight canal. "and tight!" His large dick slowly pierced into his doll, inch by inch. Marisa moaned and her body quivered as she felt the rock-hard shaft spread her insides apart. Finally, their hips met, and his erection rested against her cervix. Hamid laid his body over hers, so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Your insides are clamping around me." he whispered. "You truly love this, don't you?" Marisa only moaned in response, which made Hamid chuckle. He pulled his shaft out of her, until only the head was inside. His dick was completely coated in her juices, as if her insides were begging for him to come back in. Hamid slammed his dick forward so hard that Marisa's body jerked. A small gush of her fluids came with the slapping of their hips. Hamid then began a steady pace. His large dick rubbed every inch of her sensitive canal, causing her to moan in pleasure uncontrollably. Her insides tightened and contorted around his shaft, as if trying to milk him. The sorcerer began moaning, his hot breath going into her ear.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he moaned happily. Marisa could only groan in response. He could feel her insides shuddering and clamping down on him. He laughed and reached around to her breasts, pulling on the rings. "You're about to cum! Go ahead! Cum around my dick!" His doll began to pant and whine, louder and louder. The added sensation of her breasts send pleasurable sparks down her body, and it was too much. Her insides were practically quivering around his hard dick. Her back arched and she let out a scream as pleasure surged across her body. A deluge of her fluids flooded around Hamid's dick. Marisa continued to scream over and over, her body clenching with every wave of her orgasm. As it began to subside, she realized that Hamid had not stopped his pounding. He had lifted himself off her body so her could thrust into her even hard. His hips began to quiver like hers, as he was approaching his own climax.

"Get ready Marisa! Here it comes! Take it all in!" He pounded his hips against her so hard she almost fell over. The head of his dick kissed against her cervix. Marisa could feel his shaft twitch and swell, but was helpless to stop it. A split-second later his hot magma poured into her. Hamid groaned at the sky and kept his hips pressed against hers. Every throb of his dick gushed sperm inside of her. Marisa shivered as her canal completely filled with his cum. The sorcerer gave a few ineffectual thrusts to prolong his climax, before heaving a sigh and pulling himself free.

"Turn over. Show me." Hamid panted. Without delay, Marisa turned over onto her back again. She spread her legs, showing off her inflamed folds for her master. Hamid grinned and with one hand separated her lower lips. The inner flesh twitched a few times before a gush of his semen came squirting out. The sorcerer admired his handiwork.

Then he whispered some words. Marisa had no idea what happened, but she stopped feeling the sperm leak out of her. Hamid's dark eyes glanced up at her glassy, doll eyes.

"Curious about what I just did?" he asked. His doll, of course, couldn't answer. "I stopped my seed from escaping. You see..." He crawled on top of her body and put his face over hers. He stoked his hand on her cheek delicately. "I can literally control everything about you. I can tell you to stop breathing and you'll suffocate. I can tell you to stop blinking, and your eyes will go dry and fall out. I can even tell you to ovulate..." Marisa abruptly shivered. "...oh! Do you like that idea? You want to give birth to my child? You know...I could even make you give birth to a puppet, just like you!" She shivered again. Hamid cackled. He leaned back and stood up.

"Actually," he began, walking away. "Let's have a little...fun, shall we?" When he returned, there was something in his hand. It was similar to the latex dicks he had on his puppets, but this time it also included balls. It was clear to see it was a copy of his own. On top of that, there were tiny strings on the side where the body was supposed to be. They were wiggling, like they were alive. Marisa broke out into goosebumps again.

"A puppet maker doesn't make much money, but someone who can fix a broken dick? I will be rolling in the dough. This is one of my newest creations, as well as this." Hamid snapped his fingers. Marisa could hear the sound of squeaking. The last time she heard that, those puppets of his had surrounded and fucked every part of her. Indeed, a puppet walked up from behind Hamid, but it was different. It's entire body appeared to be made from that latex. On top of that, it was female, complete with breasts and a vagina, both of which looked very real. The most creepy thing, however, was it's face. It was white, but it was shaped exactly like Marisa's. In fact, the whole body looked like her. It was a puppet copy of her, made of the white latex.

"You like my little project?" Hamid asked with bright eyes. He turned and put his hand on it's stomach. "Even better? I put a working womb in this one, and should it become fertilized, a puppet much like yourself will come out, albeit more on the puppet side than human. My ancestors made armies of these. I'm going to see if this new dick of mine can actually work before I sell it. Now...where could I possibly find some sperm of mine?" His head slowly turned towards Marisa. The human doll shivered yet again, and Hamid cackled yet again. He knelt down and placed the wiggling half of the dick to Marisa's folds. The doll could feel the tiny strings wiggling around her skin...and then start to go into her flesh. It didn't feel painful, but it made her break out into bumps nonetheless. Hamid muttered some more magic words. Then something began to happen.

Even if Marisa could speak, she doubted she could describe it. She could literally feel her anatomy changing around her crotch. Her insides, her bones, all of it began to change. There wasn't any pain, but at the same time her entire body shuddered and shook. Finally, it stopped. Hamid stood up and grinned.

"Stand up and take a look." he ordered. Marisa instantly obeyed. She gazed down at her new parts. Her pussy had changed, or rather, it wasn't there. Her skin was attached to the latex dick. She could even see it throb with her blood. Even her clit piercing was at the base of the new dick. The human doll continued to shudder, and her face was completely red. "Aw, shocked? Don't be my dear. It's only temporary, but for right now, you are a male, albeit one with amazing hips and a lovely pair of breasts. Those testicles you have are filled with real sperm as well." The sorcerer gave his widest grin yet. "Mine, that is. I wonder where you'll put it?"

Marisa's head lifted, likely by Hamid's will. She stared at her doll copy. The puppet lifted it's hands and spread it's pussy lips apart. Some juices, just like Marisa's own, began to ooze out of the folds. Marisa began to breathe heavily.

"Excited?" Hamid asked. "You are going to fuck and impregnate yourself with my own dick! Sounds exciting right?" His eyes fell to her new shaft. It was flaccid. He could order it to stand up, but that wouldn't be as fun. He slipped behind Marisa and put his mouth to her ear.

"Ah, think you can keep it limp?" he asked. "We'll see about that. Oh Marisa 2!" The white puppet lifted it's head. "Give us a show!" The copy instantly obeyed. She spread her legs, giving them a perfect view of her folds. She lifted one of her hands up and began fondling her breast. With the other she stuck her fingers into her latex folds. Her fingers poked and kneaded the inner flesh, juices trailing down the digits. Meanwhile, she pinched and pulled at her nipple. Marisa breathed heavily through her nose, trying to quell the new and strange desires welling up inside of her.

Hamid didn't wait either. He knelt down behind Marisa and spread her legs. He pulled her ass cheeks apart, revealing her other hole. The sorcerer then paused for a moment.

"I wonder if this counts as having sex with a man..." he mused for a moment. Then he shrugged and pressed his face into her ass. His tongue began to circle around the sensitive orifice. He could feel it twitch under his muscle, as if trying to resist. He delicately circled the outside, enticing it to relax. Marisa moaned, trying to ignore the sensation. Her new dick began to twitch to life, as her blood engorged it. The copy of her began to moan. She reached down with her other hand and spread her pussy lips apart, giving Marisa a good view of the twitching insides. The copy's free hand began to play with her button, causing her juices to drip out of latex pussy and down her legs. Marisa's dick began to lift up to the sky. She moaned and blushed harder, unable to stop it. Abruptly, Hamid's tongue slipped past her orifice. The human doll went stiff and her dick twitched again. His muscle circled the delicate inner-flesh of her ass, giving her a twisted and perverse pleasure. Marisa's hips twitched, and the dick was only a little short of a full erection. Hamid pulled away, laughing.

"Losing your will to resist?" he asked in delight. He lifted one of his fingers and pushed it inside of her anus. He rotated it around, letting the tight hole widen. Then he plunged a second digit inside. He scissored it open and closed, loosening the flesh even more. Marisa let out a squeal, and her new dick popped into a full erection, hard and throbbing with her own blood. "Looks like your eager to knock yourself up!" Marisa let out a little squeak and if it were at all possible, turned a little more red. "Let's get started. Oh Marisa 2, let's have sex like newlyweds! You on the ground and your new, virile mate on top!"

The copy instantly obeyed. She laid on her back and spread her legs. She parted the pussy lips, which were engorged and dripping. Marisa's dick throbbed excitedly.

"Well Marisa? It isn't nice to keep a fertile, horny women waiting! Get to it!"

Shuddering constantly, Marisa knelt on the ground in front of her copy. She gripped her dick, and brought it to the copy's folds. Her copy put it's legs and arms around her, like a real lover. With a whine, Marisa slowly shoved her dick inside of the latex doll. Then she began shuddering for a different reason. She wasn't prepared for what it would feel like from the male side. She could feel the hot and wet insides sucking on her shaft. Her hips twitched as she slowly went deeper and deeper into the copy of her own pussy. Finally she bottomed out, feeling what must have been a cervix. Behind that was a ripe womb, waiting for Hamid's sperm.

"Look at you two!" the sorcerer cried. "Just like perfect lovers! I would hate to miss out..." He reached to his crotch and stroked his dick, which had sprung to life. He got down on his knees behind Marisa. His fingers reached between her ass cheeks and once again poked through her anus. Marisa squeaked again, realizing what he was about to do. "Let's all work together!" He spread her ample cheeks apart and lined his own dick against her ass, which was slick with his own saliva. "And noooow..."

Despite her resistance, Marisa couldn't hold him back. He head of his dick popped into her anus. Her body jerked and she let out a loud moan. Her copy, however, held her tight. Ever-so-slowly, Hamid pushed his dick inside of her tight hole, giving it enough time to adjust to his girth. After what seemed like an eternity, his hips met her butt cheeks. He leaned over to her ear again.

"Wow. It's soooo tight, it's like you're trying to choke my dick." He gazed past her at the copy. "I bet her dick got harder, didn't it?" Much to Marisa's humiliation, her copy nodded. "Well, let's see if we can all work together. Let's pull out..." Both Hamid and Marisa pulled their dicks back, wet and throbbing. "And...in!" They thrust at the same time. Marisa' dick felt as if she had thrust it into a wet, hot vice, which was enticing her dick into erupting. Meanwhile, Hamid's shaft inside of her ass sent sparks of pleasure all up her body. He would hit a spot inside of her that made her dick throb even harder. Meanwhile, her copy moved her hips in sequence, meeting Marisa's thrusts. The copy's pussy greedily swallowed up the shaft, hungry for it.

They began to build up a rhythm. Marisa was helplessly sandwiched between them. Her dick continued to be sucked into the copy of her own folds. The latex doll held onto her tight, moving her hips around to add even more sensation to the thrusts. Every time Hamid's dick stabbed into her anus, a surge of pleasure went through her own rod, and it twitched in delight. It was all too much. Her body quivered as she felt a tingling go through her legs. Her hips began to buck erratically, desperate to reach it's peak. She could hear Hamid laugh in her ear.

"Enjoying it aren't you? You love this, my perfect little doll. Everyday will be like this. You drowning in pleasure, as I experiment with you endlessly. Doesn't it sound great? Doesn't it just make you hot?" Marisa moaned as her dick began to throb. She could feel her balls twitch, ready to release Hamid's sperm. "Go head, my dear. Cum. Launch my seed into your own pussy and womb. Knock yourself up!" Marisa whined as she thrust as deep as she could into her copy. The copy squeezed her tightly as her pussy clamped down onto the dick and squirted hot fluids. Maris let out a long moan as her shaft swelled and pleasure shot across her body. Then she felt the first pump. Hamid's seed gushed out of her dick, coating the copy's insides. With each pump, her anus clamped and tightened around Hamid's dick. The sorcerer growled and gripped her body as well. He shoved his own shaft inside as it gushed his second helping of sperm. For several moments, they all ground against each other, sperm and fluids flowing into all of them. The three of them twitched against each other for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Hamid flopped off of Marisa, panting. He grinned smugly. Marisa and her copy were stuck together, as the latex doll wouldn't let go. Marisa's dick remained inside, despite the fact that it had emptied his load. His cum inside of her ass dribbled out, going down the latex dick and dripping onto the copy's pussy.

"She's making sure she got all of it." Hamid said to Marisa. "That the sperm stays as deep inside of her as it can get! You must have really enjoyed knocking yourself up!" Marisa only moaned in response. Hamid stood up and stretched, feeling a lot better. "You know, I want her to make sure it takes root as well. I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of puppet comes out! Why don't the two of you stay like that for a while? Hold each other like real lovers." Marisa's arms came around her copy, and the latex doll squeezed her arms and legs tighter. They were holding each other as if they were desperate to not let go. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. You two make sure that semen doesn't escape.."

Hamid whistled as he walked away. His two dolls, one human and one latex, continued to hold each other, as the sorcerer's sperm wiggled it's way deeper. Marisa moaned and her face burned...but there was nothing she could do. She was now Hamid's doll, bound to only to his bidding...forever. How she would feel about her life knowing the crusaders were walking to certain death, no one could say.


End file.
